Sometimes the flash bites
by angelwings305
Summary: After Barry created flash point he knew there would be consequences but now he is turning into something dark and evil.Will Barry be able to resist the temptation or will he give into the dark?
1. Mistakes

_**Disclaimer: This fanfiction is a nonprofit story written by a person who loves the flash (me);The Flash and all of the other characters are owned by the CW, DC comics and anybody else I may have missed.**_

 **P.S Julian and Joe are not in this story nor is Team Arrow but they are mentioned.**

 _Sometimes the Flash Bites_

Chapter 1: Mistakes

* * *

 _Background story_

Barry knew that making flashpoint was a mistake. He is constantly reminded of that every day by Cisco who was still mourning his brother. Caitlin who was now turning into killer frost because of him. Diggle was also mad at Barry for changing baby Sarah in baby John. Iris, Joe, Wally, Oliver, and Felicity were just in shock and disgusted by what he did. So they ended up suspending him from the team. But since the team was 1 superhero short, Cisco had to become Vibe to help them fight metas.

* * *

Present

Ever since Barry created flashpoint he has been feeling weird and that was saying something seeing that he lives in Central City. It got worse when the West family kicked him out the house and he brought his own apartment. He felt sick in a way, and he couldn't go to Catlin about it because she would probably shoot him with an ice blast. Barry didn't even know he could get sick but you learn something new every day. He always felt cold and his skin was slowly turning pale. The only good thing was that he was getting stronger and faster. He couldn't run in central City anymore or at least he didn't want to. So he would just go to the next town over and train there. Also he was able to bench press more than 1,000 pounds about twice as much as Oliver and his muscles got a lot more toned. One day Barry felt extra sick and hungry. It was like nothing he had can full him up. So he decided to go to STAR labs in hopes that Caitlin will help him.

 _Cisco's POV_

"Caitlin I don't know why you would say that. Obviously if you search up 'The Big Bang Theory' the show will pop up."

"That does not explain why the actually theory is hard to find." Caitlin replied.

'No one really cares about that stuff Caitlin. It's not like-"

That was when we saw someone that we never thought we would see in the entry of the doorway.

It was Barry.

It was silent in the room but the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Wally was the first one to speak up.

 _No one's POV_

"B-Barry what are you doing are not supposed to be here."

"Well technically I own the building so"

"That does not matter Barry," Iris added in "You are suspended!"

"It's not that I want to be here. I need help something is wrong with me."

"Then why do you need us Barry." Wally said angrily. Wally couldn't believe Barry just walked in there like it was no one's business. But a part of Wally wanted to forgive him for flashpoint but, just being around Cisco made him dislike him even more

"I am sick or I think I am sick. It's confusing. I feel light headed and I can't really eat anything"

"Just give us a minute Barry", said Iris as they walked into the medical bay.

"Should we trust him" Wally said.

"I think we should" Iris replied. "He does not look so good"

"Are you guys serious! Why should we help him" Cisco couldn't believe that they were even thinking about helping him.

"Cisco are you sure? It doesn't feel right." Caitlin protest.

The team looks at Barry who looks like he is fighting away the urge to faint. Swaying back and forth and his face were paling. Holding on to his jaw.

"Fine, but just see if he is ok" Cisco said as he gave in knowing that he would lose.

"Thanks," Caitlin said as she walks out of the cortex

"Barry, can you lie down on the medical bed for me."

Barry got up and lied down on the bed

"Also can you take of your shirt?"

And he did, Iris and Caitlin couldn't help but stare at Barry. He was jacked. Caitlin was the first one to snap out of it. She ran a few tests on him then proceeded to bring him into the speed lab. She monitored his vitals as he ran and found that his glucose levels where low and his blood pressure. Which was strange 'he looked healthy' Caitlin thought.

 _Caitlin's POV_

 _A_ fter I got the test results I found something that was out of the ordinary. His heart rate was going extremely slow, slower than the average human. This was not good seeing that Barry is a speedster. Maybe that is why he is so sick. Something was wrong really wrong.

 _Cisco's POV_

I couldn't believe that they were just able to trust him. He probably caused this when he created flashpoint. I do not care if he is sorry. 'Sorry' is not going to bring Dante back. I know that we did not get along but that does not mean I want him dead. The team was doing fine without him.

* * *

 _Barry's POV_

Caitlin told me I had to go home early and come back tomorrow for the test results. After I left I got in my car and started driving home. On my way home I got a horrible head ache and I had to park my car so I do not crash. It was the worst pain I have ever felt even worse than my fights with zoom and the reverse flash. To top it all off my teeth were hurting like hell. My stomach felt like someone stabbed me and I was starving things couldn't get any worse. I stumbled into the alleyway I fought Oliver in when I got whammied by rainbow raider and fainted. Hours later I woke up to the sound of a women's voice.

"Please, leave me alone I do not have any-"

 _Bang_

I got up and sped over to the woman. Checking to see if she still had a pulse luckily I found one. It looked like she was robbed and shot, I tried looking for any id but then I smelled something good like really good. I got up trying to find out where the delicious smell was coming from. The smell was coming from the woman's body.

 _Wally's POV_

 _10 minutes ago_

After Barry left, it got weird in the cortex. We were debating if we should help Barry or not. Cisco then had the 'brilliant' idea of going out to drink. I just decided to go with it because it got too complicated at STAR labs. It wasn't any fun though; I had to stop a drunken Caitlin from going up to sing. I heard from Barry that her singing wasn't the best. It is just hard to believe that Barry messed up like this. I made a lot of mistakes but never something like this. He changed so many people's lives.' Sorry' can't fix that.

 _Iris's POV_

After we left the bar going to our car (rhyme not intended) we heard an ear splitting scream come from an alley way

"Did you hear that guys," I said looking around.

"Yeah we did and a part of me doesn't want to find out," Cisco said as Caitlin nudged his shoulder.

The four of us quietly followed the sound in an alleyway, while Cisco was getting more freaked out by the minute. At first we saw a woman's body on the ground but as we got closer we could see a figure bent over her and its features. It was muscular and had brown hair. When we were even closer we knew who it was

 _Barry_

 _Barry's POV_

 _3 minutes ago_

When I got closer to the woman's body the smell grew. My stomach growling I bent pulled down the shoulder of the woman's blouse revealing an awful gunshot wound. I put two of my fingers into the wound picking up the crimson liquid. I put the liquid to my nose to see if that was where the intoxicating smell was coming from and sure enough it was. Without thinking I quickly put my fingers in my mouth. It was truly the most delectable thing I have ever tasted. Something inside of me snapped as I grabbed the lady's body and bit down on her neck feasting on the crimson substance. She quickly woke up and after realizing the situation she was in she tried to fight back. Though it was in vain, as she was powerless against my new strength. Her pleads slowly became quiet as I greedily indulged her blood. But that was when I heard someone.

"BARRY! STOP"

It was Iris; she was with Cisco, Caitlin, and Wally all of which had a petrified look on their faces.

 _Caitlin's POV_

We saw Barry lift his head off of the poor women's body, blood trickling out of his mouth. The only thing that scared me more was that Barry have fangs where his canines where supposed to be It was horrifying, I knew something was wrong with him. But this, vampires? It did not make any sense. I didn't know what to do but that was when I saw Cisco shoot at blast at Barry pushing him away from the body. If it was under normal circumstances I would be mad at Cisco for hurting Barry but this was different. Barry was a monster that needed to be contained.

"Iris! Call 911 that woman needs help. "I yelled.

Iris snapped out of her petrified state and called for an ambulance. I am personally glad I didn't have to call the police. Like what was I going to say,' this guy that used to be our friend turned into a vampire and is drinking a woman's blood' they would think I was crazy.

"Caitlin he is out cold. Get in the car, Wally can you bring him to STAR labs? We have to put him in the pipeline." Cisco explained as he ran to the car.

Wally nodded in agreement, picked Barry up, and sped to STAR labs. We left Iris behind to deal with the police.

 _No one's POV_

Once they were back at STAR labs they quickly put Barry on the pipeline. Iris came five minutes later telling us that she told the police that the woman was shot.

"But she is alive, right?" Cisco asked uncertainly

"Yeah she is but in critical condition" Iris confirmed. She couldn't believe Barry would do this. It didn't make any sense. She knew Barry was sick about sneezing does not turn someone into a blood sucking vampire.

"Man, what is up with Barry messing up all the time first flashpoint now this." Wally added.

A small sound filled the room as Cisco looked at his computer.

"Guys Barry is waking up"

* * *

 _So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I promise I will not stop the fanfiction until I am finished .But please comment and review please. This is my first fanfiction after all_

 _Peace!_


	2. Problems

_**Disclaimer: This fanfiction is a nonprofit story written by a person who loves the flash (me) and all other characters are owned by the CW, DC comics and anybody else I may have missed.**_

 _Chapter 2:Problems_

 _No one's POV_

"Guys Barry is waking up" Cisco said as he checked the computer.

"I really don't want to go down there. What if he gets out? "I protested.

Everyone else knew why I did not want to go. It was obvious I was scared, but then Wally told me that if anything he will get me out of there as soon as possible. So there they were standing at the by the computer in the pipeline.

 _Barry's POV_

I woke up to the navy blue walls of the pipeline surrounding me and the rest of the team outside the cell. 'They really put me in here, again?' I thought. The only good thing was that the pain in my head stopped and I wasn't hungry any more.

"Guys?" I said after I got up "What am I doing in here"

"Dude, you went all vampire blood sucker on us. You nearly killed a woman today." Cisco answered.

"I did? Are you sure all I remember is getting out my car because I had a headache"

"Barry, come on are you sure you don't remember anything" Iris added.

"Yeah I don't"

"Well Barry we have to keep you here until further notice. We can't have you hurt anyone else" Caitlin informed.

I grudgingly agreed and they closed the pipeline leaving me alone with my thoughts.

 _How did this happen to me_

 _I hope that lady is ok_

 _I wonder if someone will ever trust me again_

 _What is they are lying_

 _Maybe cisco just made up an excuse to lock me up I know he still hates me_

So that was how it was like for the next few days.

Or at least until I got hungry again

I didn't want to tell anyone at first because I was scared of what they might do to me. We were already distant before all of this and this vampire thing was just topping on the cake. But as the days went on I got hungrier and hungrier. My headache was back and I felt extremely weak. Caitlin kept coming to check up on me and it took everything I had not to feed on her.

 _Why did this have to happen to me?_

 _Wally's POV_

In the few weeks after we locked Barry in the pipeline a lot of questions arose like 'how did this happen?' Luckily we had a lot of time to think about that because crime rates were pretty low. One day Cisco called us to STAR labs to give us . . . watches?

"They are not watches, they are alert systems," Cisco explained obviously annoyed. He should understand that we are not all engineers. "If Barry 'attacks' us it gives the other 'watches' an alert with the location of the attack."

We all took the watch thingy and stayed at STAR labs for a while. But we forgot one thing during all of this

 _How often does a vampire need to feed?_

 _Barry's POV_

Hours became days and days became weeks and I stayed in the pipeline driving myself crazier and crazier. Driving my hands through my hair I started losing control of myself.

 **I WAS STARVING**

I realized that staying here is basically suicide. So when Caitlin came down to the pipeline to check on I realized that this was my chance to escape. As soon as she opened the iron door to the pipeline I bolted out of the cell, leaving the glass of the pipeline door behind me. I needed to find someone to feed on quick, luckily I had a few options seeing that my 'friends' were upstairs. I didn't exactly want to hurt them but it was my only option. It's funny to think that I, the 'Flash' was about to do something that I could never come back from, again.

 _Caitlin's POV_

It took a whole for me to comprehend what happen and I didn't believe it. But there I was in the entrance of the pipeline with the shattered pieces of the cell glass on the floor. I never knew Barry was that fast, seeing that it was impossible to break out of the pipeline by yourself. But that was not the only thing on my mind; a blood thirsty vampire speedster with an enhanced metabolism was on the loose. But then a blood curdling scream snapped me out of my thoughts causing me to run up to the cortex.

It was _Iris_

 _Iris's POV_

I was in the cortex with Wally and Cisco when Barry sped into the room. His hair was disheveled and he had a crazy look in his eyes. Underneath his eyes was not any better, it kind of looked veiny ( _think of vamp mode in the vampire diaries)_. Wally sped up to Barry in an attempt to fight him. I said 'attempt' because Barry grabbed Wally's arm and threw him at Cisco causing both of them to fall to the ground. Then his eyes locked on to me as he lurched towards me. I could feel my heart beating so loudly that I it would pop out of my chest. The weird thing is that I kind of felt drawn to him. But the next thing I knew was that one of his arms was wrapped around my waist and the other arm was around my torso. I felt Barry slowly pulling down the shoulder of my blouse exposing by bare shoulder.

"Iris, I am not going to hurt you" he whispered into my ear sending a chill up my spine. A few moments later I feel cold lips on my neck. It kind of felt like _kisses_. But as time went on the kisses became more harsh and painful until I realized that he was biting me I let out the loudest scream I could manage. I stared feeling light headed using my energy to try and escape but I was over powered. That was when Caitlin rushed in with something in her hands.

 _Cisco's POV_

I felt useless on the floor, like how can I be on the floor while one of my friends is getting their blood sucked out of their body. Then I saw Caitlin rush into the room

"Barry! Stop let her go just take this instead" she negotiated. She had a blood bag in her hand from the storage room. We kept blood just in case someone needed a blood transfusion.

Barry looked at the blood bag then at Iris. After a few minutes he lets Iris go and snatched the blood bag out of Caitlin's hands. Caitlin immediately ran to Iris to patch up her neck wound and Wally and I started to get up. After Caitlin checked to see if we were all ok we looked around the cortex to find Barry sucking the blood out of the blood bag in the corner. It was sickening sight, he was breathing heavily with the blood on his hands and mouth.

"Get me more" he demanded as he looked up at us, his voice was deeper and raspy.

"Barry we can't do that" Wally replied. We all knew that getting him more would make it harder rein him in.

"Fine then" he said as he got up "I will get it myself" and with that he was gone.

A few moments later they hear a loud crash come from the storage room.

"Barry?" I called out.

No answer

We decided to go down to check it out and when we opened the storage room we saw a young woman holding Barry bridal style. Before we could say anything she ran off.

 _It is going to be a long day._

 _Yay! I finished chapter 2. Next chapter is going to be about how Barry became a vampire. I know I said team arrow is not going to be in this fanfiction but they might be in it after all. Also I am thinking about writing a fanfiction about Barry becoming killer frost. What do you think? Please comment and review._

 _Peace!_


	3. An explanation

_**Disclaimer: This fanfiction is a nonprofit story written by a person who loves the Flash (me) and all other characters are owned by the CW, DC comics and anybody I may have missed**_ _ **.**_

 _Thank you Muffinmilk317, Immaterium, and the 2 guest who reviewed._

 _Chapter 3: An explanation_

Cisco's POV  
After the lady left with Barry it left a lot of questions, like who was and if she knew what Barry was. Barry is very is not in the stable enough condition to be with anybody else. So we had to get him back as much as I didn't want to .We had a job to do, make sure nothing happens Central City or anywhere else. I went to the computer to check the facial-recognition cameras to see if you picked up anything when I couldn't find anything got pretty frustrated but then Wally said that maybe they're not in Central City anymore. So I checked our satellite to find out, yep he was right they were in Starling City. Caitlin called team arrow and we entered the van it was going to be long 7 hour drive but we couldn't just let Wally go by himself.

 _Barry's POV_  
I woke up after being knocked unconscious to be found in a dark room but I couldn't get up. _'Restraints'_ I thought. I was still hungry; Iris and that blood bag didn't really full me up. That's when I heard ladies voice come from outside the room.

"Finally I found you Barry! You don't know how worried I was, now we can actually be together forever just like I promised!" that's when I saw a lady appear in a doorway, she was really beautiful with long brown hair going to her waist. "I know you're so hungry I never knew that you are on at the Flash. Why didn't you ever contact me it took so long to find you! I know you're probably wondering what you're doing here but you should know I don't think you have any memories before Flashpoint. But this is actually pretty important!"

That's what I decide to speak up.

"I don't know who you are so just let me go. I really do not feel like dealing with this. Hurting my friends isn't one thing because I can probably make it up to them. But hurting random strangers is whole new territory I don't want to pass but I will if I must!"

Oh Barry I'm not stupid I was the one who did this to you! You're saying it like it's a bad thing I just refilled my promise. Don't you remember me?"

That's when I finally realized her voice. _Alex_

Flashback 

It was the last year of high school and I might have been nerdy very but, there was this one girl who we always had a special connection was Alex. I may not being the smoothest guy so I didn't know how to ask her out. But luckily for me she asked me out. She seemed to find the little things that everyone does every day amazing. Like going out on a bright sunny day just to have a walk and talk about stuff seemed foreign to her. One time we were in bed together I start kissing her neck then that's when we heard a knock on the door. Alex put on her robe and went to answer the door. At the door were a middle aged man and once she saw him she stepped outside. I knew they were talking but I couldn't make out any words. After they finished talking she entered the room looking like she was about to cry.

"Barry, I have to go and this time it's I'm not going to see you again well I will see you again but you're probably not going to remember me"

"What do you mean what's going on," I said.

"It's family business I'm leaving Central City. I'm sorry but don't worry I'll come back I promise. "She replied. After that we shared one more kiss and she left.

End of flashback

"When I came back to Central City I started looking for you. Then I learned that there was a particle accelerator explosion and a lot of people got powers. That really bugged me because I had to share the top of the food chain and I did not like that. After I did a little more research I found out that Barry Allen got struck by lightning. Then I found out that the Flash was my dear old friend Barry from high school. I remembered my promise to you and I couldn't stop thinking about you every single day." Alex explained.

This is when I start getting uncomfortable. I was hungry but my curiosity got the better of me as I let her continue her story.

"So that's what I decided I'm not going to lose you again. So I made a way that you couldn't die on me anymore. You are with her friends at Star Labs and you and your friends went the bar after defeating zoom and you were grieving about your father. I decided it was good time so when you guys went to the bar I was the barista there and I didn't want you to see my face so I kept my face down. I put the vampire infection or virus in of your drink and you didn't know and you jugged that thing down. I don't know why you did though; you can't get drunk or anything. You should have gone out to eat seeing that you need to eat like 21,000 calories a day. I know you need to eat a lot which is why you're still hungry right now that girl and that one blood bag didn't do anything"

"So you were the one who did this to me and you're acting like it's nothing! you changed my life and I can never go back because I don't suppose there's a cure is it!" I yelled.

"No there is no cure" she said flatly.

"Then go NOW"I yelled in response. She did what I said but as soon as she left I realized that I forgot to ask her for something to eat. You would think after everything I would learn my lesson but no.

 _Wally's POV_

After a long 7 hours in the car we finally arrived at the arrow cave. Oliver and Felicity were waiting by the entrance. After we all said hello we went inside to address the issue at hand. After we explained our situation they did not believe us. Or at least until Iris took of the scarf she was wearing to cover the bite mark. They all looked at in in shock with their mouths wide open, probably thinking that Barry would never do that. Then Felicity checked Star city's security cameras and found where the woman had taken him. Oliver told Diggle and the rest of them to stay, he was about to tell Felicity but she shut him up really quickly. A few minutes later we arrived. I was personally surprised that no one was there. If you have a hostage than you should keep an eye on them

 _Barry's POV_

I sat in the chair thinking about how I was going to make it up to Iris. I almost killed her after all, that was when I heard the door open. At first I thought it was Alex but it was Oliver, Iris, Wally, Cisco, Caitlin, and Felicity. Caitlin quickly took off the restraints and helped me up. But I felt really light headed. I knew why though, I was hungry. I must have been really bad at acting because then Caitlin asked what was wrong as we exited the building. Like what was I supposed to say. Oliver would probably shoot me just to get me out the way.

"It's nothing guys" I reassured.

"Barry we all know your lying, lying is not your strong suit." Cisco remarked. He was right I am a bad liar, so I decided to come clean.

"I am hungry"

 _Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. It is not even that long, I am thinking about having an upload schedule like once or twice a week. I already wrote the next chapter down on paper so all I have to do is type it. Please like and review._

 _Peace!_


	4. Author's note

**Hi guys sorry that I haven't uploaded since the 20** **th** **I lost track working on the next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter, it should be up by this week Tuesday I promise. I will try to upload quicker. Anyway enough about that I am going to host fanfiction writing contest! I was searching up fanfics the other day but I couldn't find a lot of vampire Barry fanfictions. One of the reasons why I write this fanfiction is because I wanted other people to read what would happened if our favorite speedster had a craving for blood. So the Challenge is**

 _ **WRITE YOUR OWN VAMPIRE BARRY FANFICTION ONESHOT**_

 _Rules:_

 _1\. It has to be original_

 _2\. It has to be Barry ALLEN who is the vampire_

 _ **DEADLINE:**_

 _ **December 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **2018**_

 **So you may be wondering what's the prize, the prize is a three chapter fanfiction on anything you want. But no lemon please no lemon. Also if it does not deal with the arrow verse it will take longer because I have to be up to speed on it. Just pm it to me or post it and send me the name.**

 **Good luck everyone I hope you enter. I look forward to reading your fanfics.**

 **P.S extra chapters are always a bonus and not every story needs a happy ending** *wink*


	5. Choices

**Sometimes the flash bites**

 _ **We all already know that I do not own the flash**_

 _Chapter 3: Choices_

 _No one's POV_

Once those four words left Barry's mouth everyone went quiet. Iris had the most terrified look on her face, no one blamed her though. Last time Barry was hungry he went straight for her. Everyone snapped out of their thoughts when they heard someone.

"STOP RIGHT THERE"  
Everybody turned around to see 5 guards running after them.

"You guys take left and I'll take right" Oliver explained as the heroes charged at the attackers.

Barry stayed behind during all of this madness to make sure that Iris, Caitlin, and Felicity were safe. It was a rather quick fight seeing that Oliver killed 2 of the guards and Wally and Cisco took care of the other was fine until the last guard got ahold on Wally and punched him so hard in the face he went unconscious.

"WALLY!" Caitlin and Iris cried as speedster fell to the ground.

Caitlin ran to the fallen speedster, checking his wrist for a pulse. It was faint but there.

"He's ok but we need to get him back to STAR labs, "she informed calling Felicity over to come and retrieve the body.

Just as Oliver shot an arrow in the last guard's heart more guards rushed into the hall. But this time it was about 25 of them. Everyone could clearly see that Cisco and Oliver were struggling to ward them off with minus one hero. Barry felt extremely useless standing there; he was the one who got his friends into this mess.

"Barry, you have to do something!" said Iris "There is to many of them for Oliver and Cisco to fight."

"I can't Iris, I'm too weak to do anything" he replied.

"Then feed from me," Felicity offered.

 _Felicity's POV_

Everybody stared at me well everyone except Oliver and Cisco, I knew why though. I wasn't looking forward to wearing a bite mark like it was a fashion statement either. But I knew that this was not the time contemplate fashion choices because this was desperate. Oliver and Cisco needed help now and Barry looked like he was about to faint.

"Felicity you can't be serious" Caitlin protest.

"Yeah, Caitlin is right I do not need a PhD to know that having blood leave your body is a bad thing," Iris agreed.

"Guys we do not have time for this Oliver and Cisco need all the help they could get and Barry is not in the best shape himself"

"You don't have to!" Iris added "We can he-"  
 _Thud_

The three of us turned and saw that, guess what, he fainted.

"Oh Shit! I told you so"

We rushed over to Barry and I kneeled beside him.

"Be careful," Caitlin warned putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I will"

I grabbed the arrow out of one of the dead man's chest and gave myself I cut on my wrist. Not big enough to be life threating but big enough to let blood spew out. I put my wrist over Barry mouth and he woke up instantly.

"What are you doing!?" he groaned.

"Saving you." I put more blood in his mouth. He kept begging for me to stop but I kept refusing. He obviously wasn't getting blood at this point he had to be willing to, that was when I told him to drink from my wrist.

"No"

"Barry"

"I said no"

"Come on"

"For the last time I said NO"

"We don't have time for this Barry you have to-"

But what if I can't stop, I don't want to hurt anybody again."

My hearts soften when he told he did not want to hurt anybody. That's the Barry I know I guess hurting iris was too much for him.

"You're not Barry, I trust you"

Then he looked at my wrist then at me with pleading eyes begging to back down, but I wasn't.

He whimpered "I'm sorry" then grabbed my wrist opening his mouth revealing two extremely pointy white fangs.

 _Barry's POV_

' _I need more'_ was the only thought in my head but I couldn't make my annoying bloodlust kill one of my friends. I could feel my strength and speed force slowly coming back to me. But while I was getting stronger the voices in my head were as well. I felt like I was being mined controlled when I squeezed felicity's wrist to get more blood flowing. I know I needed to stop, especially when her wincing turned into yanking her wrist away. But I couldn't, I NEEDED more and I wasn't getting any more out of her arm. So I sealed the wound shut and went for her neck.

"BARRY" scolded Iris "What are you doing"

"Don't do this Barry" joined Caitlin.

This was when Oliver and Cisco finally got a look at what was happening.

" . " Oliver commanded. Cisco just stood there staring at me probably contemplating on what to do.

I didn't even realize that Felicity was unconscious when I remembered the words that made me sound like a total jerk.

' _I trust you'_

How could I harm another one of my friends again? My immense guilt was enough to snap me out of my bloodlust and I softened my grip on her. I could hear everyone let out a sigh of relief, as I gently laid her body on the floor. Caitlin immediately rushed over from Wally from felicity to make sure she was ok. I didn't actually hear if she was fine or not but I knew she was. I could hear her heart beat it was faint but there. My attention was now on the fools who caused all of this.

 _Iris's POV_

As soon as Barry let Felicity down his attention quickly moved to our current attackers. I would have felt bad for them if they hadn't knocked out Wally.

"IS she ok?"

"Yeah, she is but we still need to get her to STAR labs ri-." Caitlin paused with her eyes practically bulging out of her head in shock. But I had no idea what she was looking at.

"Caitlin" I said while waving my hand in front of her face "Are you ok"

It didn't take long for me to realize what she was staring at. I turned to see a red blur mercilessly slaughtering the guards (or whatever they were). Head snap after head snap the guards started to fall like rag dolls. Barry didn't even notice that Oliver and Cisco weren't even fighting any more, just quietly walking away for the fight. Barry's fighting style was not the only alarming fact; he had this devilish grin on his face and he was growling, like actually growling! The thing that scared me the most was his eyes. They were veiny and his irises were turning red almost glowing. I was distracted by Barry that I didn't even realized that Barry killed half of the men. They couldn't even put a scratch on him; everything they did was in vain. Then I felt a pat on my shoulder, it was Cisco.

"Come on Iris, you don't need to see this, let's go"

I gave him a nod and proceeded to walk towards the exit.

"What about Barry"

"I'm pretty sure he can find his way home"

I felt kind of guilty leaving Barry, but the ride home would be quite scary if he was sitting next to me. _Hopefully we can find a cure for him for him fast because I don't know how much more of this I can take._

 _Time Skip_

 _Barry's POV_

It was funny seeing the guards scramble to escape my grasp. I should feel guilty about killing all of these people but they attacked first. I actually felt sad when I killed the last one. Not because of remorse but I was bored. That was when I realized that everybody left. I shrugged my shoulders and started to walk away. But there was that intoxicating smell again. I didn't even realize how much blood I spilled because of the adrenaline.

'I probably shouldn't'

I looked down at my hand and it was covered in blood. I slowly licked the blood off. It was just an offer to good to pass up. I sped over to the pile of newly deceased men and sucked them dry. Something was off about it though but I shook it off because they were dead. After I was done I finally felt full. Leaving the pile of dead, bloodless, bodies I sped back to STAR labs.

 _Alex's POV_

I was watching TV (a perfect thing to do when you live forever) when one of my servants barged into the room.

"Rude much"

"Alexandra, Barry has escaped!"

"I know I let him. You didn't really think that I would leave him out in the open if I intended to kidnap him."

"Alexandra, you truly are a genius"

"I know now go get me a blood bag I'm hungry"

"Yes Madame"  
Once my servant left I couldn't help but laugh on how my plan is going perfectly. A bloodthirsty speedster plus human friends does not end well or at least for me. Soon my lovely Bartholomew will come crawling back to me and we will be together forever.

You better watch out Team Flash because Alex is coming to get you.


	6. Authors note (BIG NEWS)

**HI it's been a while since I don't you fear. I will start uploading chapter will be out by next week friday. Sorry that I have been gone for a first I was going to blame it on the holidays but than it turned April so. There are three reasons why I wanted to start posting again.**

 **In the beginning I promised not to stop posting**

 **I was reading this really good fanfic but than I saw that it was not uploaded since December. I was going to get all mad but than I remembered this story**

 **I read the reviews and got thanks to X who gave me that boost I needed.**

 **Ok so just stay put sometimes the flash bites will be back in Business** **!**

 **-Love**

 **Angelwings305**


End file.
